


notes

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Series: Pokemon Year One: Youth [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth





	notes

Basic types of all pokemon: Normal, fire, water, grass, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, steel, fairy.

 

Swagoon- Flying-Bug type. The turtle shell on it’s back opens up like a beatle’s to to show two pairs of wings. It has a feathered tail like any other bird and webbed feet of a water fowl. It’s feathers are a blue color. A long neck like a swan with long spearing beak at the end. A crest of poisonous spines top its head. After 2rd evolution it gains water moves and on the 3rd evolution the Swagoon grows to gigantic proportions.

 

Xatuche- Fire-Normal(?ground?) type. It’s a volcano bunny. Don’t question the cuteness.

 

Zhotz- Flying-Dark type. Bat-like pokemon and a more evil/rare version of the Zubat.

 

Cheru- Ground-Steel type. Based off of the Cerulean Boar.

 

Ahozutl- Dark-Grass type. Monkey with tail-hand. Gains water moves after 2nd evolution.

 

Erawaph- Rock-Steel type. An elephant-like pokemon that has three sets of tusks. One small pair that barely protrude. Another that are more normal and look as giant, pointed trumpets. The third pair curves out, around and then back in, sometimes used as a tool by the Erawaph to push heavy or solid objects.

 

 

 

 

_Ideas:_

 

You see, there was a nuclear war and a genetic super-soldier bio-weapons race. Thus Arceus (god pokemon) came about. After the dust had settled the earth was a barren rock with no chance of habitation on the surface. Seeing mankind dad ruined all that had been, Arceus set about remaking and restoring the world. Pokemon were his “children”. Born of regular animals, they were gifted the ability to survive the radioactive landscape (because some, ate least Arceus and the Basics, were test-tube monsters; a lot like mew-two actually). When man crawled out of their holes Arceus had reset the clock so to speak. Everybody was in the dark ages. With such frightening and powerful things roaming, arceus molded human civilization (and most/all its facets) into a peaceful thing. Relying on pokemon to protect them from other pokemon.

Due to the great change in things, there is thought to be much “power” deep withing the ruins of the former civilizations (what little remains buried over millions if not thousands of years). Perhaps even a way to control all pokemon.

And to be truthful, there are nukes and possibly a way to “unlock” or even “control” pokemon. Maybe even a way to “create” new ones.

This is what Rhitten’s brother has been working on. Trying to keep it out of the hands of selfish and deluded men.

 

**Generations:**

Pre-

Males

  * Roake (?)



Females

?

1st\- Kanto region ONLY

Males

  * Mugzy (bitch-bulb)
  * Robby (sakura-bulb) (female pokemon)
  * Alex (Krag- char)
  * Green (?- char) (enemy)



Females

  * Mariko (Hamster- Bulb) (male pokemon)
  * Aika (Riven- squirt) (the traitor)
  * Mindy (Ember- char)
  * Kaname (Hopi- squirt)
  * Rhitten (Aiden-vulpix)



2nd-

Males

  * Max (-char)
  * Braden (Deamon- char)
  * Bryce (-char)
  * Nathan (-squirt)
  * Gary (-Gyarados) (enemy) (Green’s son?)



Female

  * Caitlin (Roam -Bulb)
  * Yoshiko (Squirt- Akwa)
  * Naoko (Nisva- squirt
  * Haru (Thistle- bulb)



3rd-

Males

  * Hanae (Haruma- squirt)
  * Itsuki (Thorn- bulb)
  * Ichni (-squirt)
  * Kaz (Jinn- Torchic)



Females

  * Mao (Flo- Squirt)
  * Koharu (Rose- bulb)
  * Ayano (-squirt)
  * Rin (Ryvn- squirt) (Robby’s kid sister grown up)
  * Hanako (Faith- Vaporeon) (robby’s half-bulb daughter)



 

 

The reason each nurse Joy, policewoman (Jenny?), and Trainer (?) look the same is because of genetic tampering on Arceus’ part. But this is only noticed by a scarce few. They are images of Arceus’ past life, people whom he admired or liked but have passed away long ago.

 

With each pokemon battle, the pokemon get stronger, their bodies become tougher/more resistant, and they become smarter (debatable in some cases). Is this due to the nature of their history/existence?


End file.
